


Love Ain't

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Jeronica, Platonic Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Archie Andrews is an ass. Jughead reaches his limit.





	Love Ain't

Jughead’s classmates consider him a loner, but he doesn’t care. These days he exists solely for his writing. He observes every social interaction; each second away from his laptop is material for his novel. When Jughead isn’t crammed into a booth at Pop’s, fingers flying over his keyboard, he is at the movies and it is at the Bijou in line to buy a ticket where he sees Veronica Lodge.

Dressed in a strapless black and white polka dot dress, she stands under the marquee.  Her cell phone rings and she fumbles with the clasp of her black clutch before bringing it to her ear. With a smile on her lips, she begins, “Archie, I am at the Bijou waiting for…” before pausing, “Of course. We’ll catch up later, Archiekins,” she says melodiously. Her voice never falters and if Jughead weren’t carefully watching, he would miss the fleeting dejection on her face. 

She clears her throat and rolls her shoulders before joining the line, gracefully placing her phone back into the clutch.  When he realizes she plans on seeing the movie alone, Jughead frowns. Staring at the back of Dilton Doiley’s head, Jughead considers his options. He could invite Veronica to join him and make idle conversation before the movie starts, take her mind off of the fact Riverdale’s favorite redhead just stood her up. It wouldn’t take much considering going to the movies is sitting quietly in a dark room with strangers and _Psycho_ is innocuous, at least for the heartbroken, but he can’t. He hands the cashier a ten-dollar bill before glancing back at her. When recognition flashes in her eyes, he awkwardly raises his hand in greeting and she smiles faintly. With a guilty conscious, he walks through the glass doors to the concession stand.

...

Football, tailgating and movie nights at the Bijou are the only source of entertainment and as such every few months someone’s parents go out of town and they decide to throw a party. He isn’t on the guest list, but after reminding himself amateurs wait for inspiration, he finds himself at the Andrews’ house.

In the kitchen watching a game of beer pong, Jughead leans against the doorframe resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Noting the sticky floor, spilled beer and drunken laughs prompted by uncoordinated lobs from each side, he decides to leave. He walks down the hall towards the front door when he overhears Reggie Mantle say, “I have to admit, I couldn’t believe it when I found out about you and Grundy, Andrews,” a hint of awe in his voice. 

“Yeah, that was pretty messed up,” Archie laughs and Jughead can almost picture the flush on his former friend’s neck.

“What about Veronica?” Reggie says, prompting a round of laughs.

“What about Veronica?” Archie asks innocently.

“Come on, Andrews. Spill. What’s she like in bed? All those daddy issues…” he prompts.

Jughead furrows his brow realizing he is awkwardly stuck in the hall. Having paused to eavesdrop, he would now have to walk past the group to reach the front door or turn around and pass the drunken revelers to leave through the back.

“She can be pretty kinky,” Archie divulges eliciting a round of catcalls.

Jughead closes his eyes and grimaces at the stupidity of Archie Andrews.

No doubt wordlessly encouraged to share, Archie continues, “Hair pulling, spanking … this one time…” before Jughead covers his ears with his hands.

When he opens his eyes, he is surprised to find Veronica standing frozen on the stairs. The indignation on her face is palpable and although he isn’t the source of her wrath, Jughead’s eyes widen. When she turns and walks back up the stairs, Jughead scrambles after her.

“Veronica …” he begins.

Veronica responds curtly, “It is fine. He is drunk,” chest heaving in anger as she sits on the edge of Archie’s bed, her averted gaze fixed on the opposite wall.

“Do you want me to do something?” Jughead offers cringing. His choice of words is abominable, but it has been a long time since he has tried to comfort someone and he isn’t sure what she needs. A hug? To hit something? Someone to go tell Archie to knock it off? She turns towards him head titled as if assessing him. “No, but thank you,” she answers in a curious tone. Teetering on the edge of his comfort zone, Jughead nods and says, “See you at school,” before racing for the door.

...

The following Monday Jughead isn’t surprised when he finds Archie and Veronica arguing in front of her locker. With a clenched jaw and brooding expression, Archie and Veronica appear furious. 

Jughead stows his messenger bag and reaches for his textbooks. Turned towards Archie, she heatedly explains, “Archie you told your friends about our sex life and by the way, Reggie texted me at 3AM asking me if I was still up,” as if her anger were unfounded.

“I don’t see what the big deal is Ronnie. They are my friends and it isn’t like it isn’t true,” Archie says defensively leaning back against the adjacent locker. 

“Big deal? Archie our sex life is personal!” she yells before scanning the nearly vacant hall. 

“Come on. I am sure you have done way worse before you came to Riverdale,” Archie shoots back with derisive laugh. She stares at him with an incredulous expression, “Archie Andrews we are done,” her voice thick with tears as she rips the locket from her neck flinging it at his chest.  

“Ronnie, come on,” Archie entreats apologetically. “You know I love you,” he says reaching for her.

With rage and hurt in her eyes she warns, “Don’t. Just don’t,” glowering at him.

Archie leans in close, his lips hovering over her ear, “Yeah well let’s see how long it takes before you are on your back. Maybe you can text Reggie now?” Archie taunts in a pseudo whisper.

Finally at his limit, Jughead slams his locker shut. Startled, Veronica jumps and Archie glares at the beanie-clad boy. “You are an asshole Archie,” Jughead says before shoving him in the chest. Archie gives Veronica a look of disbelief, “Is that what this is Ronnie? Southside trailer trash fighting your fights,” he heckles, but before Veronica can respond Jughead punches Archie in the jaw. Hunched over, Archie yells “Son of a bitch!” clutching his face.

Grabbing Jughead by the front of his jacket, Veronica drags him down the hall as Principal Weatherbee emerges from his office. Panting, they reach the opposite end of the school, hiding at the delivery loading dock. Piercing the quasi silence, Veronica says, “I know you heard every word, Jughead,” in a distant tone.

“Veronica …” Jughead begins and suddenly she is on her tiptoes arms are wrapped around his neck. 

“I may not know what love is, but you can't keep letting him do it to you,” he says softly, unsure what to do with his arms. Deciding to wrap them loosely around her waist, he remembers the precise moment a friendship is formed is inexact. It is a vessel filled drop by drop by moments of kindness and perhaps this is the first of many.


End file.
